Ice Cold Heart
by ThePhantominthemists
Summary: A young metahuman woman, with a history with the Snart family, is kidnapped by the Legion of Doom, who want to use her powers for their own ends. When she meets a certain cold criminal and sparks fly, will he leave her to her fate or can she thaw his ice cold heart. Captain Cold X OC. Flash season 3 AU.
1. Prologue

**Ok everyone, I am stuck on how to continue my Hobbit AU Firebringer and this little plot bunny has been bugging me for a while. This story will be a flash season 3 AU. Post Flashpoint. My imagining of stuff happening during season 3. Now it may have hints from Arrow and LOT but as of right now it is not a crossover.**

 *****Central City 2013*****

I sat in the turning lane at the red light, impatiently tapping my fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the turn arrow.

"I knew I should not have stopped at Jitters," I grumbled to myself, as I glanced at the clock on my dash board and knew that there was no way I was going to get back to work on time.

I had stopped to grab a quick coffee on my way back from lunch when I ran into a friend and allowed time to get away from me, now I was rushing to get back to my desk before my supervisor realized I was late… again. I shifted angrily in my seat as I watched the Central City traffic flow past me and reached over to turn my A/C higher.

"Finally," I grouched as the turn arrow appeared and quickly stepped on the gas, "Maybe I can get back **_before_** my supervisor decides to fire me."

I tried through get the intersection quickly and had just crossed the median when I heard them…Sirens. I only had a second to look to my left and in that amount of time I only knew absolute terror. In the next few seconds my life changed forever. Driving up the wrong side of the road and coming at me fast, too fast for me to avoid, was a large, black, truck. I pushed my gas pedal to the floor, but that did no good with how fast the truck was moving. It T-boned my car directly into the driver door and sent my car spinning.

I screamed as I felt the car start to tip and the air bags exploded out around me. Something slammed into the side of my head and everything went hazy, as if I were in a dream, or more like a nightmare. I could feel my car flip over a couple of times before coming to rest upright in a ditch. I could not bring myself to move as I faded in and out. Everything seemed so unreal and far away, even the pain that ran down the left side of my body seemed far away.

"Ma'am!" I could hear someone calling close by and forced my eyes open and saw a tall, black man standing next to my car, "You stay with me; we are going to get you out!"

I tried to nod my head but the pain hit me full force as consciousness returned and it was all I could do not to pass out again as my eyes slid closed.

"No!" the man yelled at me, "You need to stay awake!"

I opened my eyes again as he turned to yell up at someone, "Eddie, get some medics down here now!"

"Ma'am, you stay with me, alright," the man said, turning back to me.

"What's your name?" he asked, trying to keep me conscious.

"Mary," I gasped out, forcing myself to concentrate on him and not the pain that was trying to pull me back down, "Mary Thompson."

"I'm Joe West with the CCPD," he answered, "You're going to alright, just hang in there."

 ***** Later that evening *****

Lying on a hospital gurney, I sighed to myself and went over again in my mind everything that had happened in the last several hours, trying to ignore the fact that the pain meds the doctors had given me when I woke up were wearing off. After the paramedics had gotten me out of my crumpled car, I had been rushed to the hospital and into emergency surgery to repair my punctured left lung and the compound fracture to my left femur. When I had woken up from surgery my parents were waiting and filled me in on the information the police had told them.

The man who had hit me was an ex-cop turned thief named Lewis Snart. He had been out on parole and running from his latest heist when we met at that intersection. The good news out of all of this was that he had been caught, but that paled in comparison to the bad news: my injuries. I was looking at a good year and a half of surgeries and rehab, as my left shoulder, elbow, hip and knee would have to be replaced and my ankle and wrist would have screws and pins in them permanently. Even with all this work, the damage to my quadriceps muscle in my thigh was so bad that I would always have to walk with a crutch. As of right now both my left leg and arm were immobilized.

I sighed to myself again and tried not to feel bitter about what had happened.

 _"At least the guy was caught,"_ I reminded myself, _"Feeling angry and bitter won't help anything. Give it to the Lord and move on. Concentrate on getting better."_

"Are you alright?" One of the nurses asked as we turned a corner.

They were wheeling my down to the lab for a CT scan to make sure that the swelling from the severe concussion I had suffered was not getting worse.

"The pain meds are wearing off," I answered softly.

The nurse nodded and answered, "Once we are through with the scan and get you back to your room, I will talk to the doctor about some pain management."

I nodded my head and thanked her softly as we entered the lab and they carefully transferred me to the table of the CT machine.

"Okay Miss. Thompson just lay still and we will be done in a few minutes," the nurse instructed in a kind voice after she injected the dye for the scan into my IV and gently laid the lead vest over me.

I nodded at her and tried to smile as she turned and left the room. The table moved me head first into the machine and I heard it turn on. Then something weird happened, the lights started to flicker and then shut off all together.

"Doctor, what's going on?" I called, before suddenly I was slammed by something that reminded me of a wave, as if I had been lying in the surf at the beach. The machines around me began to throw off sparks, and I became even more frightened. Suddenly what felt like a large jolt shot through my head and I screamed as pain burned through my skull and down my body, causing my spine to arch.

"Get her out of there!" I heard someone shout, but everything else was drowned out by the pain and a sudden loud roaring in my ears.

"I said get her out of there!" I heard another shout, "GET HER OUT!"


	2. Kidnapped

*****Central City 2016 *****

I pulled into a parking space in front of my apartment and sighed with relief. It had been a long day and I was tired. _"A hot shower sounds so good right now,"_ I thought as I reached for my crutch and opened the door. Adjusting the belt that sat at my waist, under my clothes, that provided support for the brace that ended just below my knee on my left leg, I pushed myself out of the car and slowly started toward my building.

 _"Great, he's late again!"_ an angry voice filtered through my mind.

 _"Oh mom made spaghetti for dinner and dad got ice cream!"_ said another, younger, more excited voice.

I shook my head and pushed them back into the constant white noise of voices that sat at the back of my mind.

 _"I must really be tired if I can't keep those at bay,"_ I thought to myself.

It had been three years since the accident and sometimes the voices still caught me by surprise, especially when I was tired.

***Flashback***

When I awoke in the hospital, it had shocked me to find out that I had been in a coma for over a month after the incident in the CT lab. The doctors told me that there had been an incident at S.T.A.R. Labs that night that had knocked out all the power in the city and had caused a feedback loop in the CT machine, but they were certain that I had not suffered any lasting ill effects. I quickly found out that they were wrong.

It started slowly, with just strange voices and thoughts coming into my mind. At first I freaked out, scared that my head injury had caused some kind of permanent brain trauma. Next stranger things started happening around me, objects would fly across the room when I got angry. Once I wished my drink cup was closer to my bed so I could reach it and suddenly it was. Telling someone was out of the question, so scared was I that I was going crazy. Then ** _HE_** appeared, the man people called the Streak, later to be called the Flash, and I knew that I needed to find out what had happened the night of my accident.

As I researched from my hospital bed and later my room at the rehab center, I found out the full story. That night S.T.A.R Labs had turned their controversial particle accelerator on and minutes later it had exploded. Whatever had been in the accelerator had been cast out into the city, and as the months and years went by more and more of what people called "Metahumans" started to appear. Sadly most just caused trouble, but there were a few, such as the Flash, that used their new abilities to help people.

With this new information, I began to focus on figuring out how to control my abilities and once I stopped fighting them everything became clear. After that night I had been left with telepathic and telekinetic abilities. With this realization, I quickly learned that my telekinetic ability was closely tied to my emotions and controlling them made it easier to control that ability, though not without some funny mishaps that took some creative explaining since I had decided not to tell anyone close to me for fear of being lumped in with the metahuman hysteria that quickly flooded the city soon after the first ones appeared.

Learning how to close my mind to others thoughts was harder and if I was not careful I would find myself answering their thoughts rather than what they had said. Finally, four months ago I had figured it out. By treating it as if I were sitting in a crowded room with lots of conversations going on around me I was able to push peoples stray thoughts to the back of my mind where they formed a constant white noise that varied in volume depending on how many people I was around. As I worked at it, soon I was able to be around more and more people, finally leading to my being able to return to work last month.

*** End Flashback ***

I had just reached the sidewalk leading to my apartment when a strange thought filtered through my mind, pulling me out of my memories. It buzzed through my mind quickly and then was gone, sounding like nothing but high speed gibberish causing me to stop and look around. The only other time I had heard a thought like that was the one time I had seen the Flash. "Seen" being figurative since all I had saw was a red blur and a high speed buzz of a thought whipped through my mind and then was gone. Looking around me, I wondered what he would be doing out in this quiet part of the city, as my powers had their limits and I knew he had to be within half a mile of me.

However, instead of the telltale red blur, something else whipped past me, causing me to stumble back and cry out in alarm. Then the thought came back and even though I could not make out what it was thinking, I could feel a level of malicious intent in the thought and tried to get to my door. Suddenly, it whipped by me again and this time I saw a bright yellow blur just moments before I felt a sharp prick in the side of my neck, then everything went hazy as I stumbled and fell.

As darkness closed in around me I heard two voices.

"Are you sure she is the right one, Thawne?" one asked quietly.

"Don't ask such stupid questions!" A second voice snapped back.

This voice was strange, as if it were being said through a child's voice changer toy.

"Get her in the van" the second voice instructed as the darkness finally overwhelmed me and I passed out.

 *****Captain Cold POV*****

Leonard Snart walked into the Legion's lair wearing his customary blue parka, with his cold gun strapped to his right leg and his high tech goggles around his neck, a bag slung over his shoulder carrying the gains from his latest job. Looking around he had to admit, though he would never say it out loud, that Malcolm Merlyn had been right about banding together. Over the last year he had made more money than he ever had working alone and if someone in the group got pinched, they knew better than to talk. Because with Merlin's assassin followers and Thawne's speed, they knew there was nowhere the cops could hide them. But even with all of this, he could not help but miss the days when it was just him and Mick. At least he knew who he could trust then, whereas now he did not trust any of these guys.

Snart gave a sigh and pushed the thought of Mick aside, thinking about his friend made him wonder where he was, as he had not heard from him in a while which was unusual, and continued through the tunnel that lead into the structure the had been built into the side of a cliff face. With the lair situated between Central City and Star City, jobs were easy pickings for master thieves like him. As he entered the main shaft of the lair he could hear the clanging of steel on steel, letting him know that Merlyn's assassin followers were at their training again.

"Hey Snart," someone called, causing him to turn toward the short corridor that lead to the room that Merlyn's followers used to train.

Standing there was a young man dressed in the black, hooded, clothing that marked him as a member of the now disbanded League of Assassins and one of Merlyn's followers.

"What?" Snart snapped back coldly.

"Where have you been?" the assassin asked, "Merlyn has been looking for you."

"Out," Snart answered back cryptically, "Taking care of business."

The assassin snorted at his answer, but before either could say more a yellow blur flashed between them before stopping next to Snart. Eobard Thawne, known as the Reverse Flash to their enemies, looked at Snart with his eerie glowing red eyes before slowing down to normal and taking off his mask. He was a couple inches taller than Snart, clean shaven with blond hair and cold blue eyes when he was not using his powers.

"I hope the proceeds from this latest jaunt of yours were worth the time," Thawne sneered at him.

"Diamonds are always worth the time," Snart snapped back.

Thawne merely smirked before looking over Snart's shoulder.

"Take her down to the cell block," he instructed another black clothed assassin as he walked past them with an unconscious woman slung over his shoulder.

Snart carefully kept his face blank of any expression as he turned back to Thawne.

"Who's that," he asked in a disinterested tone of voice.

"Just another subject for Darhk's experiments," Thawne answered before speeding away.

* * *

 **Ok I am going to add a little comic book verse in here because I think his code makes Snart's character that much more interesting. Please review and let me know what you think. I know there is not much action going on in this chap, but now that the explanations are out of the way hopefully I can get it to pick up.**


	3. Grave Danger

*****Captain Cold POV*****

Snart turned down the corridor that lead to his room, planning on putting the diamonds in his personal safe. The Legion would get their cut after he fenced them.

"Finally back, I see," said a voice behind him and he sighed in irritation, "we were beginning to think you had left."

Leonard turned and faced the person he had been trying to avoid. Malcolm Merlyn.

"What can I say," Snart drawled, hiding his irritation behind a smug smirk, "Gotta spend the time to get a job done properly."

Merlyn approached him, flanked by two more of his hooded followers. He was the same height as Snart with brown hair and black eyes. Like his followers he wore the hooded black attire of the League of Assassins.

"And did it?" Merlyn asked eyeing Snart carefully.

"Half a million in uncut diamonds," was the answer he got.

Snart studied Merlyn carefully, getting the same feeling that he had the first time he had met him. This man was a snake in the grass and like a snake he would wait until one's back was turned to strike. Hence why Snart had his own private lairs scattered throughout both Central City and Star City and had learned to watch his back around the former leader of the League of Assassins.

"What do you want, Merlyn?" Snart asked, impatient with how the man seemed to be studying him.

"I am placing you and you're _Rogues_ in charge of our newest house guest," Merlyn replied with a sickening smile.

"I'll pass," Snart drawled out, narrowing his eyes at Merlyn, "Not interested in getting involved in Darhk's experiments."

"Be that as it may," Merlyn replied, anger creeping into his tone, "Darhk's men will be busy elsewhere and me and my men have business to take care of."

Snart sighed, knowing that there would be no way out this and watched as Merlyn turned to walk away, signaling that the conversation was over.

"Give my regards to Nyssa Al Ghul," Snart said with a smug smirk, inwardly pleased at the way Merlyn whipped back around to face him, anger alight in his eyes, before turning to stalk off.

Snart merely turned and walked the rest of the way to his room.

 _"Did Merlyn really think I would throw in with him without knowing who his enemies are?"_ he thought to himself, pleased with the reaction he had gotten out of the man, _"After all the enemy of my enemy could be of use one day."_

 *****Flash POV*****

Barry pulled into the parking lot of an apartment complex in a quiet part of town. Looking around he could see that his adoptive father, Joe West, a Detective with the CCPD and his partner Eddie Thawne were already on the scene. Joe was a tall black man with a neatly trimmed beard and mustache and Eddie was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. The call out was for a possible kidnapping. Getting out he grabbed his kit and approached Joe, who was talking with a couple that had a young boy by their side.

"Thank you, we will look into it," Joe finished with the couple upon seeing Barry's arrival.

"What's happened? Barry asked, looking around and seeing very little evidence to be gathered.

"This couple claimed that a little over an hour ago they heard someone scream out here and when they looked out they saw a person dressed in black kidnap one of their neighbors," Joe explained, before holding up a sealed evidence bag. Inside was a tiny black dart.

"This is all the evidence we can find," Joe continued, "The lady's car is here and Eddie just went to check her apartment."

"You would not have heard of anything happening out this way tonight," Joe asked quietly, moving them away from the other officers.

"No," Barry answered just as quietly, "I was out toward Inglewood tonight. First there was a fire with people trapped inside, and then Cisco got a call that Snart and his crew hit an armored truck carrying uncut diamonds. They got away before I could get there though."

Joe nodded in understanding; he knew that with the criminals seeming to have banded together this last year Barry had been all over the place, not able to be everywhere he was needed.

"Do you know where this could have come from?" Joe asked, indicating the dart.

Barry took the evidence bag and examined it.

"I think I might," he answered with a worried look, "I need to go ask someone and if it is who I think we have real trouble."

Joe looked at Barry, ready to ask him what he meant when Eddie came out of the apartment.

"Joe, I think you might recognize the victim," Eddie said handing him a picture.

It was of a young, probably early to mid-thirties, woman with dark red hair and hazel eyes. Joe stared at the picture before sighing sadly.

"Who is it, Joe?" Barry asked, concerned.

"Mary Thompson," Joe answered.

"We pulled her from a car wreck three years ago," Joe explained seeing the confused look on Barry's face, "She was hit by Lewis Snart on the day of the particle accelerator explosion."

 *****Mary POV*****

I awoke slowly, lying on something cold and hard. Before I even opened my eyes, I knew something was off. Even in the early mornings I could sense my neighbor's sleepy thoughts. But everything was quiet, as if there was not one person around, which was odd. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a wide shelf made of yellow painted cinder block in a tiny room with only one thick glass door and a window that looked out into a dark corridor. As I sat up and put my hand to my head, trying to remember what had happened and how I had gotten here, I became aware of some kind of device secured tightly around my head. Grabbing ahold of it, I tried to push it off only to be greeted by a wave of excruciating pain.

I pulled back my hand and was stunned to see a smear of blood on it.

 _"Where am I?"_ I thought frantically, looking around, " _and what is this thing on my head!"_

My anxiety levels only increased when the door slid open almost silently and two men stepped in. One was dressing gray military like fatigues and the other was a tall man dressed in a business suit with short white blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"Ah, Miss. Thompson so glad you are awake," the blond man said in a calm, almost congenial voice, "My name is Damien Darhk and we have much to discuss."

 *****Flash POV*****

Barry waited on a rooftop in Star City, dressed in his Flash suit. He had hoped that the person he needed to talk to would be waiting for him, since he had called ahead. He was just about to contact him again when the person arrived.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the person said and Barry turned to face the Green Arrow, "Got held up taking care of a few thugs a couple of blocks over."

"Looks like we are all having that problem lately, Oliver," Barry answered his friend.

"What did you need, Barry?" Oliver Queen asked, not failing to notice the bag in the Flash's hand, "It sounded urgent on the phone."

"It is," Barry answered.

"Is there any reason Malcolm Merlyn's goons would be kidnapping random people?" Barry asked.

"You are sure it's Merlyn's followers?" Oliver asked.

"This was found at the scene of a kidnapping today," Barry replied showing him the bag with the dart in it, "A young woman was kidnapped earlier this evening."

Oliver examined the dart before looking back at Barry.

"You don't look very surprised," Barry noted.

"Is there any chance this woman was a Metahuman?" Oliver asked.

"Not that I know of," Barry answered, surprised at the question, "Why?"

"In the last six months three bodies have been found between here and Kingston City," Oliver answered, "All men, all known Metahumans with mental abilities. They all died of severe brain trauma and had a ring of small puncture wounds around their heads."

Barry looked at Oliver, appalled.

"What did they do to them?" he asked, sickened by the mere thought.

"We don't know. One of these darts was found at the last abduction," Oliver answered, "We are sure Merlyn is the one behind the abductions and if he has this woman she is in grave danger!"


	4. Hell

*****Mary POV*****

I stayed completely limp as Darhk's men dragged me back to my cell. I did not want to try and move anyway, moving hurt. I don't know what the machine that they put me in was doing to me; all knew was that it hurt more than anything had in my life and I felt weakened afterward. The men dropped me on the floor of the cell, tossed my crutch down beside me, and then left, the door sliding almost silently closed behind them.

I pushed my cheek into the cold, stone, floor trying to gather my thoughts and push down the fear building within me. When Darhk had said we "had much to discuss," I'd had the barest hope that he would be referring to a hoped for ransom from my family for my safe return. A hope that I would crush by explaining that I did not come from a wealthy family and have him realize that he had kidnapped the wrong person. However it had been my hope that had been crushed.

 ******* ** _Flashback_** *******

"Where am I?" I asked, fear causing my heart rate to shoot up, "Why have you kidnapped me?"

Of course I recognized the man in front of me. Damien Darhk was wanted in Star City for numerous crimes, murder not being the least of which. To say that this man was a sociopath would not even cover it. Damien Darhk was pure evil.

"You, Miss Thompson," Darhk continued in the same tone of voice, as he looked at me assessingly with cold eyes, "Are here because of the potential value that your presence will bring to my endeavors."

"Value?" I asked, confused by his cryptic response, "If you are hoping for a ransom, you're going to be disappointed. I do not come from a wealthy family. There will be no…"

I froze at the sight of the evil smile that came to his face in that moment, fear causing my throat to close upon whatever I would have said.

"Maybe I should clarify things for you," Darhk said eyeing me as if I were a specimen in a petri dish.

"You," he scoffed, a sneer coming to his face, "Have no value whatsoever."

I felt my jaw drop at the insult, as anger began to build inside of me, helping me to overcome the fear I felt for the moment.

"Your abilities, however," he continued, an evil smirk once again coming to his face, "Are of great importance to my ongoing experiments."

"Abilities," I said with a small, nervous, chuckle, "I have no idea what you are talking about…"

I trailed off when Darhk sighed and raised his hand toward me. Before I could figure out what he was doing, an unseen force suddenly slammed me back against the stone wall behind me. This same force held me immobile as Darhk slowly approached.

"Why don't we start this on the right note," he said calmly, bending down slightly so that we were nose to nose, "By not lying to one another."

"You," I gasped, struggling with all my strength to move so much as a finger, "You're a Meta-human."

"Oh no, my dear," Darhk said, the cold, dead, look in his eyes causing me to nearly choke on my fear, "I am much worse."

 ******* ** _End Flashback***_**

I had been here two weeks, as close as I could figure as, without being able to see the sun, it was difficult to judge the passage of time. Everyday it was the same. I would be woken up by someone bringing me food, another _wonderful_ part of my day as it turned out that it was one of a group called The Rouges that brought me my meals. Every morning I cringed as the lights turned on and I waited to see who it would be that day. So far, the one Rouge that I did not want to see had not made an appearance; their leader Leonard Snart, and I hoped it stayed that way.

After eating Darhk's goons would come for me, taking me out of the cell and down several hallways, prodding and pushing me the entire way with no regard to the fact that I could only move so fast on my crutch. Once we reached the room they were taking me to, that was when the real fight would begin. Everyday I would fight them as they strapped me into a chair like machine. But as I got weaker, the fights got shorter. I would be strapped in there for hours, with them turning the machine off and on as Darhk yelled at his scientists.

It felt as if they were trying to pull part of my brain, or at least something that was firmly intrenched, out. When they were done, I was taken back to the cell. Somedays I could walk, others I would have to be dragged. Today had been one of those days, I just could not make myself walk. I sighed and tried to push myself up off the floor, it was almost time for the nightly torture known as meal time. Finally, I grabbed ahold of the edge of the shelf that was my bed and picked up my crutch. With the help of both, I was able to get up and sit on the shelf, bracing myself on shaking arms with my hands gripping the edge of the shelf as I tried to regain some of my strength.

As I sat there with my eyes closed and listened to sound of my crutch, which was hanging from my upper arm by the cuff, bouncing off the edge of the shelf with loud, metallic, pings, two questions kept coming to my mind. The first one, how Darhk had found out about me, I already had the answer to. The first day I walked into the room with the machine I spotted her, standing along one of the walls. One of my co-workers, a woman I had thought was my friend, who had visited me in the hospital and rehab center. She had looked right through me as if she did not even know who I was or just did not care. Apparently, I had not been as careful as I had thought, and I had been far too trusting. The betrayal had stung deeply.

The other question I had no answer to: Why Darhk wanted me, or at least my abilities. He was powerful enough on his own, or at least it seemed so to me. I sighed with a shake of my head and shifted with a groan, rubbing my leg, trying to ease the building ache. After two weeks of wearing my brace almost constantly, I was starting to develop bruises. Even though I was taken every other day to clean up, I still had to wear my brace so I could stand and walk. I pulled up the leg of the grey, scrub-like, pants that they had given me, have taken my clothing the first time I had gone to clean up, and tried to readjust the brace for better comfort.

It was then that the door slid open suddenly. I quickly jerked the pant leg down, self-conscious of the scars that ran up and down my thigh. Seeing who was at the door I let off an angry groan.

 *****Captain Cold POV*****

Leonard came racing into the garage area on his motorcycle, stopping with squealing tires, getting off, taking his helmet off and slamming it down on the seat, indicating the foul mood he was in. He had just been to see his source that was helping him find Mick and his sister, both of whom had disappeared over a month ago. Said source was now asking Leonard for information in return, information that could get Leonard killed for divulging.

"I'm not getting scammed by you again, Snart," his source had said, "I have a good lead as to the location of Rory and your sister, but you have to give me what I want first."

Even threatening the man had little effect, leaving Leonard in a very hard spot. It did not help that Leonard was still blaming himself for Lisa ever being on that last job with Mick in the first place.

Leonard was supposed to have been the one to pull the job with Mick but had gotten held up in Star City dodging the cops after his bike had been spotted in a "No Parking" zone and impounded by a passing patrol. He had left it for just a few minutes, but when he had come back the cops were already on it. After contacting Mick, Lisa had reassured him that she could handle the job, as it was supposed to be an easy smash and grab. That was the last time he spoken to either of them, as they had disappeared that night. His discreet checks of the local jails, hospitals and even Iron Heights prison had turned up nothing.

Leonard growled in frustration, running a rough hand over his short-cropped hair. His source had sped off soon after their negotiations had devolved into threats, leaving Leonard with a choice to make. Finally, he sighed and turned away from his bike to go check on his group. So far, the assignment given to them by Merlyn was not going very well, as the woman had proven very confrontational and uncooperative. Not even half way down the hall to the kitchens, Snart could already hear yelling indicating that the nightly argument had already started.

"I am NOT going down there AGAIN!" Shawna Baez screamed just as Leonard rounded the corner.

Shawna, also known as Peek a Boo because of her teleporting powers, was a tall, thin, black woman with short, curly, dark hair and a quick temper. Currently she was turning said temper on the shortest member of the Rouges, Hartley Rathaway, also known as Pied Piper because of his ability to manipulate sound waves with his tech. Hartley was short and thin with short, light, brown hair and brown eyes. He wore wire framed glasses and had the pale skin of someone who did not see the sun regularly, which he didn't. Being the tech wiz of the group, Hartley tended to shut himself away in his room for days on end.

"Why not?!" Hartley shouted back, "It's your turn!"

Leonard rolled his eyes with a snort and leaned against the wall. Sometimes he swore he was babysitting a bunch of feuding children rather than leading a team of top notch thieves.

"Do you know what she did to me the last time!" Shawna replied heatedly, "She threw her food on me, staining my favorite blouse, and tried to get out of the cell!"

A loud snicker drew everyone's attention to the third of the four people in the argument. Roy Bivolo, known as Rainbow Raider because of the different colors his eyes changed when he used his mental powers to alter people's emotions, stood to the side.

"You think that's funny, Bivolo?" Shawna turned on him, "At least I wasn't knocked out by a cripple!"

Bivolo, a middle-aged white man of average height with thinning brown hair and brown eyes, clenched his jaw at the reminder. The first time he had been sent down to feed the prisoner, about a week after they had been given the assignment, Bivolo had been leaving the cell when the woman had struck him hard on the back of the head with her crutch, knocking him out, and had almost escaped. She had almost gotten to the garage when Thawne caught her.

"You haven't taken a turn in a while, Bivolo," Mark Mardon, the fourth person in the argument, who was also known as Weather Wizard for obvious reasons, and always quick to jump in on Shawna's side said, "Why don't you go down and use your powers to keep her calm or something?"

Leonard shook his head in disgust as it was so painfully obvious that Mardon had a thing for Shawna.

 _"Someone put me out of my misery if I ever become that pathetic,"_ he thought.

"You can't really be that stupid!" Hartley interjected with a derisive snort, jumping back into the argument and pulling Leonard's attention back to the group.

"What?" Mardon snarled at Hartley.

He was easily a foot taller than the younger man with tanned skin, dark blond hair and brown eyes. But Hartley, not one that was easily intimidated, one of the reasons that Leonard recruited him, stepped right up to Mardon.

"That little contraption she has around her head not only keeps her from messing with you mentally but will also keep anyone, other than that machine, from messing with her," Hartley continued in a know-it-tone, "Not only that, but her cell is fitted with a buffer that will neutralize all meta-human powers."

Hartley finished with a sarcastic smirk on his face, seeing that his tone was angering Mardon only seemed to amuse him.

"You should know this by now, Mardon," he continued in a sarcastic tone, "Or are you really that much of an idiot?!"

"That's it, you spoiled rich little momma's boy, I've had enough of you!" Mardon snarled and Leonard felt the humidity in the room spike suddenly as the barometric pressure dropped, "I am gonna fry your butt!"

Suddenly seeing sparks flying from Mardon's hands, Leonard knew it was time to step in. Usually he would let them settle their own differences, however he really was not in the mood to deal with the fall out from an indoor thunderstorm.

"Alright that's enough," Leonard shouted, stomping into the room, "I'll take it down if it will stop you all from arguing like a bunch of children!"

He then snatched the bowl and cup off the counter and stomped back out, leaving the other four in angry, but stunned silence. Leonard shook his head as it was times like this that he wondered why he had formed this team in the first place. With another shake of his head, Leonard turned his attention to the task at hand. This woman was not the cooperative sort, so he would have to keep an eye out in case she tried to pull something. The bowl he was carrying was filled with a luke-warm, unrecognizable, stew and the cup held just plain water.

 _"Well, no one will ever accuse Darhk of feeding his prisoners well,"_ Leonard thought sarcastically as he opened the door that led to the lower levels and the cell block.

Stopping at the guard's desk, he got the swipe card for the woman's cell from the guard, who was obviously not expecting him to be the one bringing the food. Finally, he come to the corner diagonal to the widow of the woman's cell and stayed in the shadows as he got his first look at her. She had dark, red, medium length, hair and fair skin, though he really could not get a good look at her face as she was looking down at something in her lap and her hair obscured part of her face. Inching closer, Leonard got a look at what held her attention. She had her pant leg pulled up and was adjusting a black brace around her left thigh.

Under the brace he noticed several light bruises, probably caused by wearing it almost constantly. Suddenly, as she moved the brace, his attention was caught by the sight of several, long, grotesque, scars. Probably the remnants of several surgeries. He had heard that she was handicapped, but not to this extent. Seeing these injuries troubled what little conscience Leonard had. It had always been a rule of his to not intentionally harm women or children, having seen his father do that too many times in his childhood. Leonard shook his head and pushed the feeling away, after all he was not the one harming her, walked to the door, and swiped the card.

The woman jumped and jerked her pant leg down, self-consciously covering the bruises and scars. When she looked up at him, she let off an angry groan that sounded close to a growl and gave him a look of dislike that bordered of hatred. That was when Leonard realized he recognized her.

"Leonard Snart," she snarled suddenly, "Great, it's official, I'm in Hell!"

* * *

 **Yes I am back on this story. Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I am currently trying to complete four stories and working third shift. I will try to be more consistent but no promises, as I don't know which plot bunnies will wake up next. Please enjoy and leave a review.**


	5. Uncooperative captive

*****Mary POV*****

Snart and I stared at each other for a moment, my words fading away into silence, as anger and frustration, both at seeing him and just my present situation, filled me.

 _"Fantastic!"_ I thought sarcastically, _"Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse!"_

Snart leaned against the doorjamb with an arrogant smirk on his face, though I could have sworn I had saw a quick moment of shocked recognition.

"If you think you're in Hell simply because I'm here," he drawled, "Then you are very unobservant, cause I'm not the chief demon here."

"You're bad enough," I snarled back as I remembered the first and only time I had the misfortune of meeting Leonard Snart.

 ** _***Flashback***_**

"You okay?" Becky, my little sister, asked. We were sitting with Mom in the crowded hallway outside the courtroom, waiting for Dad to bring the car to the front.

I had just given my victim impact statement in the sentencing portion of Lewis Snart's trial.

"Yeah," I answered, turning in my wheelchair to face her while trying to give her a smile and pretend that I was not in pain, "I'm tired."

"Uh huh," Becky replied, raising her dark brows in disbelief, "Why are you lying? You're in pain."

"Yes," I replied with a small grin at being caught out all the while trying to block out the multiple voices that where bouncing around my mind and slamming the inside of my skull, "But I did not lie, I am also tired."

"Really," she replied sarcastically with a shake of her head, but I could see she was trying not to smile as well, "A lie by omission is still a …HEY!"

Becky stumbled toward me, before catching her balance on the arm of my chair as a man pushed his way through the crowd.

"Hey, could you watch where you're going," I snapped at him, causing him to stop.

"Or what," the man snapped back turning to face us, "You'll tell another sob story."

I gasped slightly as I recognized him, Leonard Snart. He was tall and lean, with short cropped dark hair, sprinkled with grey, and striking blue-green eyes, I would be lying if said I did not find him attractive. At least until he opened his mouth. He was one of Lewis Snart's two children. I recognized him because the prosecutors had warned my family that since Leonard was out on parole himself he might show up at Lewis's trial and they did not know where he stood with his father.

"You're a real piece of work aren't you," Becky rose to my defense, "Don't you feel any sympathy for what your father has done to my sister?"

Snart scoffed and looked at me as if studying me, causing me to stifle the urge to squirm under the intense scrutiny. I could sense a lot of angry thoughts coming from him, however I could not pick out exactly what he was thinking as they were lost in the jumble of other thoughts coming from the crowd around us.

"He's done worse," Snart replied causing both Becky and my jaws to drop in sheer anger, as we could not believe someone could be so cold.

It was as if he had a block of ice for a heart.

"How dare you," Mom said from behind us, "You…" "Mom," I interrupted her, my fists clenched in anger, "Don't waste your breath on him."

Snart turned back to me with an irritating smirk, making me want to wipe it from his face.

"He could not care about us or anyone else for that matter," I snarled, "He's just like his father."

With this last comment, I succeeded in doing just what I wanted. The smirk fell from his face, as he clenched his jaw, and gave me a look of such anger that if I had been standing I would have taken a few steps back. As it was I could only try to glare back and hide my shaking knees. It was in that moment that his mind went completely silent of any stray thoughts, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as fear rose in me. Finally, he gave me one more angry look up and down before seeing a few courthouse guards approaching, drawn by our raised voices, turned on heel and stomped out.

 ** _***End Flashback***_**

"Is that so?" Snart replied, continuing to lean against the doorjamb, smug smirk still on his face, "Compared the people currently surrounding us, I'm a saint."

"But considering the current situation you've gotten yourself into…" he trailed off with a wave of his hand and I ground my teeth as it became obvious that he was laughing at me.

The fact that he seemed to find my situation humorous caused anger to fill me along the desire to wipe that smirk from his face.

" _A saint!_ Riiiight!" I scoffed with a sneer, "Still trying to make daddy proud, are we?"

The verbal jab had the desired effect, as Snart straightened and came away from the wall with a furious expression on his face.

"I'd watch that smart mouth if I were you!" he stated in a threatening tone.

"Or what?" I snarled back, "What can **_YOU_** do to me that is worse than what is already being done!"

If there was one thing I could be sure of in this Hell-hole, it was that as long as I was the subject of Darhk's sickening experiments Snart couldn't do anything to me and, as horrible as this thought was, it gave me a certain level of safety.

Snart glared at me for a few more minutes, his jaw set so tight I swore I could hear is teeth starting to crack, before sighing with a shake of his head.

"Do you want your food or not?" he asked tightly.

It was on the tip of my tongue to tell him just where he could shove that slop they called food, but I kept my mouth shut because I wanted that cup of water more than anything. Snart stood in the door for a few more moments, continuing to stare me down and obviously waiting for a verbal confirmation of my surrender.

"Fine!" I huffed looking away and raising my hand, palms outward, in resignation.

"Good," he replied, "Now put the crutch on the floor."

"What!" I gasped, turning back to face him so suddenly that my neck popped.

"I'm not as stupid as Bivolo," he replied with a smirk, "The crutch. NOW!"

He motioned to the floor with the hand holding the bowl and glared at him before slowly taking my arm from the cuff and placing the crutch on the floor.

"There, happy," I sneered.

"Ecstatic," he drawled sarcastically before slowly approaching me.

Snart never took his eyes off of me as he placed the bowl and cup on the tiny, metal, table that was bolted to the wall next to the shelf that was my bed. He then straightened and gave me one last glare before turning to leave the cell. As quietly as I could, I reached for the bowl, which contained the same tasteless stew I was served every night, and hefted it up to throw it at him. Suddenly, he whipped back around to face me, the large, black, gun that had been strapped to his right leg now in his hand and pointed right at my face. It was close enough that I could feel the waves of cold coming off of it.

"PUT. IT. DOWN!" he snarled through clenched teeth.

I glared at him over the top of the gun before slowly extending my had and dropping the bowl back on the table, causing some of the contents to slosh over the rim and onto the table. Finally, he lowered the gun and stepped out the door.

"Oh, before I forget," he suddenly said before tossing something at me.

On instinct I raised my had and caught it. It turned out to be a plastic spoon, the type you would give little children so they would not hurt themselves. Looking up from the spoon, I glared at him.

"Enjoy," he said with a smirk before the door slid closed and he left.

 *****Captain Cold POV*****

Leonard stomped past the guard, throwing the swipe card at him without even looking, and up out of the cell block. Exiting the door to the lower levels, he made his way back through the kitchens.

"Was she more cooperative tonight, Boss," someone shouted sarcastically.

Leonard turned to find Mardon and Shawna lounging against the counter.

"Figure out a rotation," Leonard snarled in response, "I don't care how you do it, I just don't want to hear anymore about it!"

"I'll take that as a "NO"," Leonard heard Shawna snicker as he stalked out.

Getting back to his room, Leonard slammed the door shut and locked it before turning on his computer. He had recognized the woman down stairs immediately, with his eidetic memory it was almost impossible for him not to. He quickly brought up a news story from three years ago, hoping he was wrong for once. As the story was displayed, Leonard let out a groan as he looked at the picture displayed, one of a young red-headed woman, as it confirmed exactly what he remembered. The woman down in the cell block was Mary Thompson, the same woman that his father had hit while trying to escape from the cops three years ago.

Leonard rubbed his hand roughly over his face in aggravation as things became clear. There was no way that Merlyn missed the past link between the woman and Snart. That along with the fact that Snart's code was a source of scorn in the Legion were probably the reasons that Merlyn had given them this assignment. Leonard ground his teeth in anger at the fact that the former leader of the League of Assassins had done this simply for his own sadistic pleasure.

 _"I really don't need this right now!"_ Leonard thought, slamming his fist down on the desk.

With Mick and Lisa still missing and his source being uncooperative, the last thing Leonard wanted to deal with right now was his fathers mistakes coming back to haunt him.

 *****Group POV*****

 *****Somewhere in Star City*****

Captain Quentin Lance and Detective Joe West stood on the roof top of Palmer Labs waiting with a third man dressed in green hooded attire. The three men were waiting on a fourth to arrive.

"Are you sure he will be here?" Capt. Lance asked.

"He'll be here," Det. West replied confidently.

"You sound like you have a lot of trust in this guy," Capt. Lance said quietly, casting a quick glance at the still silent third person in their group.

"I would trust him with my life," Det. West answered with a small smile.

Just then, a man dressed in red suddenly appeared on the roof causing Capt. Lance to start at his sudden appearance.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day," he remarked the man in red approached the group.

"You're late," the man in green said in an obviously technologically disguised voice, "How can you be so fast and still not be on time?"

"Sorry, I guess the super tardiness neutralizes it," the man in red replied flippantly.

The man in green just rolled his eyes at the younger man's tone.

"How did your meeting with Snart go?" the man in green asked.

"Like poking an angry bear with a really short stick!" the man in red replied.

"But he's on board, right?" Capt. Lance cut in.

Ever since they had figured out that the Legion of Doom was behind the kidnappings and murders of the Metahumans found over the last six months, it had been very difficult of Capt. Lance to leave the negotiations with Snart up to this young man. The boy did not even look old enough to be out of high school yet.

"Not yet," the man in red replied, "But he will be."

"How can you be so sure?" Capt. Lance replied impatiently.

"Because if there is one thing I have learned about Leonard Snart," the man in red replied confidently, "Is that he will do anything to protect his sister."


End file.
